Blackwall
} |name = Blackwall |image = NewBlackwallProfile.png |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Krieger |title = |specialization = |location = |family = Liddy (Schwester) |quests = |affiliation = Graue Wächter Inquisition |voice = Thomas Nero Wolff Alastair Parker (engl.) |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Blackwall ist ein Grauer Wächter und Begleiter in . Außerdem ist er eine Romanzenoption für den weiblichen Inquisitor. Für Details hierzu, siehe Romanze. Hintergrund Siehe auch Die Grauen Wächter halten eine einsame Wacht und nehmen ein Leben voller Entbehrungen und Opfer auf sich, um die Welt vor einem Übel zu beschützen, das sich niemals gänzlich besiegen lässt. Nur wenige würden dieses Leben freiwillig auf sich nehmen: die Qualen, die Einsamkeit und die Aussicht auf einen gewaltsamen Tod. Doch der Weg eines Wächters ist auch ein Weg der Tapferkeit, und jene, die sich ihm verschreiben, werden mit dem Wissen belohnt, dass ihr Leben wirklich eine Bedeutung hat. Blackwall ist einer der wenigen Wächter, die sich aus freien Stücken entschieden haben, diesen Schild zu tragen. Er glaubt derart vorbehaltlos an das hehre Ideal der Grauen Wächter, dass er dieses Leben jedem anderen vorziehen würde. Rekrutierung Während der Abschlussgespräche in den letzten Zügen der Hauptmission Die Bedrohung bleibt bestehen wird Leliana auch Blackwall erwähnen und dadurch automatisch seine Rekrutierungsquest, Der einsame Wächter, für Euch freischalten. Anmerkung: Seine Rekrutierungsquest erhaltet Ihr zwar schon sehr früh im Verlauf von DA: Inquisition, doch müsst Ihr diese Aufgabe auch unbedingt abschließen, bevor Ihr die spätere Hauptmission Hier wartet der Abgrund beginnt, denn sobald dies geschieht, ist Blackwalls Rekrutierung für die Inquisition nicht länger möglich. Quests & Einsätze Folgende Begleiterquests drehen sich um Blackwall: :20px Der einsame Wächter :20px Erinnerungen der Grauen :20px Enthüllungen Romanze: Erklärungen Für sonstige Missionen, siehe Der innere Kreis. Folgende Kartentisch-Einsätze drehen sich um Blackwall: :20px Die Verträge der Grauen Wächter nutzen :20px Verpflichtungen im Sinne der Inquisition Außerdem, im Zuge seiner Begleiterquest Enthüllungen: Zuneigung Blackwalls Zuneigung gegenüber dem Herold Andrastes wird durch die Gespräche mit ihm im Hauptquartier der Inquisition beeinflusst, ebenso wie durch seine Begleiterquests, Hauptmissionen und die Missionen in erkundbaren Gebieten überall in Thedas. *Für eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, die Blackwalls Zuneigung beeinflussen, siehe Kategorie:Blackwall *Für eine Liste sämtlicher Dialoge im Hauptquartier der Inquisition, siehe Blackwall / Zuneigung Tipp: Jedes Mal, wenn Blackwall sich in der aktiven Gruppe befindet und Ihr gemeinsam Dunkle Brut erschlagt, erhaltet Ihr Blackwalls Zustimmung. Fähigkeiten & Spezialisierungen Blackwall ist ein Waffe-und-Schild-Krieger, dem folgende Fähigkeitenzweige offenstehen: : : : : Außerdem folgende Spezialisierung: : Obwohl Blackwall standardmäßig mit Einhandwaffe und Schild ausgestattet ist, kann er auch Zweihandwaffen nutzen und entsprechend können auch seine Fähigkeitspunkte verteilt werden. Folgende Ausrüstungstypen kann er verwenden: *Schwere Rüstung *Einhandwaffen (Langschwerter, Äxte, Streitkolben) *Schilde *Zweihandwaffen (Großschwerter, Großäxte, Streithämmer) Hierbei unerwähnt bleiben die Rüstungspläne, die es durch seltene Handwerksmaterialien ermöglichen, dass Blackwall auch selbst hergestellte Ausrüstung tragen kann, die ursprünglich nicht für seine Klasse vorgesehen ist (wie etwa Leichte oder Mittelschwere Rüstung). Kodexeinträge Eine Liste aller Kodexeinträge, die Blackwall betreffen oder durch ihn freigeschaltet werden: : : : Romanze Der seltsam charmante, einsame Wächter. Mit Blackwall kann ein weiblicher Inquisitor, direkt bei der ersten Begegnung in den Hinterlanden, flirten. In Gesprächen, bei denen es keine Flirtoption gibt, reagiert er auf die diplomatischen Antworten meist am positivsten. Die vollständige Auflistung aller Dialoge in Haven und in der Himmelsfeste findet Ihr unter Blackwall / Zuneigung und sämtliche Quests, die seine Zustimmung, bzw. Ablehnung hervorrufen unter Kategorie:Blackwall. Blackwall fühlt sich den Grauen Wächtern sehr zugehörig. Für ihn sind sie Sinnbild wahrer und uneigennütziger Helden. Besonders leicht könnt Ihr ihm eine Freude machen, wenn Ihr seine Sammelquest Erinnerungen der Grauen erfüllt. Für jedes Artefakt, welches Ihr in seiner Anwesenheit findet, erhaltet Ihr seine absolute Zustimmung. Sollte er nicht dabei sein wenn Ihr ein Artefakt findet, stimmt er, auf Euren Fund angesprochen, dennoch zu. Aber nicht absolut. Auf die ersten Flirts bei Blackwalls Rekrutierung und anschließend in Haven, reagiert er zunächst verunsichert und verhalten, auch wenn Eure Komplimente ihm sichtlich gefallen. Nach ein paar Flirtversuchen später lässt sich Blackwall immerhin schon einmal zu einem "Ihr seid eine beeindruckende Frau" hinreißen und meint weiter, dass er hoffe, sie niemals zu verärgern. Allerdings sei es vielleicht auch "sicherer" sie lieber aus der Ferne zu bewundern. Ab da darf die Inquisitorin etwas offensiver scharmutzieren. Auf frivole Andeutungen reagiert er meist professionell, als sei ihm nicht bewusst, dass die Inquisitorin ihn begehrt, obwohl offensichtlich ist, dass er sehr wohl versteht, worauf sie hinaus will. Oft sagt er dann Dinge wie: "Nun denn, wir sollten uns nun wieder unseren Pflichten zuwenden, bevor ich mich zu sehr hinreißen lasse." Sofern in Haven genug geflirtet wurde, wird Blackwall Euch nach Ankunft in der Himmelsfeste bitten, mit ihm die Wehrgänge zu inspizieren. Ein längeres Gespräch mit vielen Flirtoptionen folgt. Blackwall wird Eure Inquisitorin zurückweisen, obwohl er zugibt, Gefühle für sie zu hegen. Er ist der Ansicht, sowohl er als auch die Inquisitorin seinen durch Pflicht gebunden und dass ihre Leben nicht ihnen selbst gehören würden. Egal, was die Inquisitorin erwidert, wird er das Gespräch beenden und gehen. ''Hinweis: Solltet Ihr Euch bei dem Gespräch auf den Wehrgängen stets für die romantischen Dialograd-Optionen entschieden haben, ist die Romanze mit Blackwall exklusiv, was bedeutet, dass mit diversen anderen Begleitern (z.B. mit Solas) nicht mehr angebändelt werden kann. Wenn Ihr lieber doch keine romantische Beziehung mit Blackwall eingehen möchtet, wählt: "Ihr habt recht." Siehe hierzu auch: Blackwall / Zuneigung.'' Bei ausreichender Zuneigung seitens des "Wächters" und wenn die Himmelsfeste bereits ein wenig renoviert wurde, startet die nächste Zwischensequenz bei den Ställen, wenn Ihr ihn das nächste Mal ansprecht. Blackwall ist gerade dabei, einen Griffon aus Holz zu fabrizieren. "Eine kleine Fingerübung", so Blackwall. Er bedankt sich bei der Inquisitorin dafür, ihn gefunden und in der Inquisition willkommen geheißen zu haben. Wieder hat Eure Inquisitorin Gelegenheit, Blackwall ihr Interesse an ihm kund zu tun, woraufhin er zugibt, dass er auch ihretwegen bei der Inquisition ist. Nachfolgend schildert er ein paar Umstände aus seiner Vergangenheit, von denen er manche bedauert. Dennoch bereut er nicht alles, denn jene Umstände ließen zu, dass er ihr (der Inquisitorin) überhaupt begegnete. "Solange Ihr ein Teil davon seid, könnte ich dieses Leben nie bereuen" erläutert er, bevor die Konversation vorbei ist. Entwicklung Dragon Age Inquisition - Eindringling ... Wissenswertes * Blackwall wurde von Sheryl Chee geschrieben. * Er wird beschrieben als "Die Entschlossenheit". * Sollte der weibliche Inquisitor eine Romanze mit Blackwall haben, wird sie ihn nach seiner Enthüllung in einem Gespräch den Spitznamen "Thomie" geben. * Sheryl Chee schrieb das Blackwall Hunde mag. * Wenn sich weder Blackwall, noch Josephine in einer romantischen Beziehung zum Inquisitor befinden, werden die beiden ein Paar. * Für eine Liste aller Dialoge, die Auswirkung auf seine Zuneigung haben, siehe: Blackwall / Zuneigung. Zitate * "Wem man folgt, entscheidet, wer man ist." * "Ich mochte Ferelden schon immer. Es ist irgendwie aufrichtig." Weitere Zitate von Blackwall und interessante Gespräche zwischen ihm und Euren Gefährten, findet Ihr unter Blackwall Dialoge. Seine Meinungen zu Euren anderen Gefährten könnt ihr unter "Aussagen von Gefährten über Gefährten" nachlesen. Galerie The Blackwall.jpg|Frühe Konzeptzeichnung von Blackwall Blackwall.jpg|E3 promotional Bild Blackwall-gallery-01.jpg|Blackwall übt mit seinem Schwert Blackwall profile.jpg|Blackwalls Profil auf der offiziellen Dragon Age: Inquisition Website Blackwall in Das gedämpfte Flüstern.jpg|Blackwall in Das gedämpfte Flüstern. Blackwall_Concept-Art.jpg|Blackwall Concept Art Blackwall and the Inquisitor.jpg|Angreifender Blackwall an mit einem Magier Inquisitor im Hintergrund Griffoncarving.jpg|Blackwalls Holzgriffon. DAK Blackwall Romanze.jpg|Dragon Age: Keep, Blackwall Romanze BlackwallStandTogether.jpg|Blackwall kämpfend im Stand Together Trailer Warden-Constable Badge.png|Blackwalls Marschall der Wächter-Abzeichen Blackwall-romance.png|Nahaufnahme Blackwall_card.png|Blackwalls Karte in der Begleiterauswahl Blackwall HoDA.png|Blackwall in Heroes of Dragon Age Blackwall HoDA Artwork XMAS.jpg|Blackwall in Heroes of Dragon Age zu Weihnachten en:Blackwall es:Blackwall pl:Thomas Rainier pt-br:Blackwall ru:Блэкволл Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Begleiter (Inquisition) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Graue Wächter Kategorie:Mitglieder der Inquisition Kategorie:Blackwall Kategorie:Krieger (Inquisition) Kategorie:Freie Marschen Kategorie:Artikel des Monats (2018)